Truth
by thisbrokensoul
Summary: it was only a game, but playing it meant betraying all that he was, and hurting the one person he, despite everything, never had any intention of hurting. .. arnold x helga ..
1. Chapter 1

_i do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. those belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. but i did write the story._

- - -

**Truth****  
**

_' ' it was only a little truth or dare. _

_but playing the game meant betraying all that he was,_

_ and it hurt the one person he never wanted to hurt. ' '  
_

•- **-- --- --- --- --- -- -**•

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

- - -

**warning**:

_spoiler for the movie_

* * *

Arnold had never really been the same since that fateful night atop the Fti building. While the events that unfolded were just sort of slung under the rug and forgotten, he knew that _she _knew that they _both _knew better than that. It was something on both their minds.

He felt rather wishy-washy, as he flipped flopped from different possibilities._ "Well, you HAVE seen her be nice…she is pretty smart….NO WAY. it's HELGA."_ But at the very least, he knew in his heart that he owed her a discussion at least.

But Helga was leaps and bounds ahead of him, having buried the memory and forced herself to forget, or at least pretend to forget. The last thing she needed was to remind herself of how foolish she must have come across. So every attempt on Arnold's part to talk to her about that night was shot down before he could even utter a single word. They remained on bad terms, for the most part.

Not wanting to dwell on such a bad situation, Arnold forced himself to go about his usual days, remaining focused on his studies and his social life, barely casting his nemesis a second glance, but never really forgetting what had happened, what had been done, and what had been said.

It was so much on his mind, in fact, that his best friend couldn't help but notice the worry often twisting the boy's innocent features. It furrowed his brow in times of silence, and made him look overall uncomfortable.

So one day at lunch, Gerald approached him about it, and begrudgingly Arnold relayed the troubling thoughts for the first time since that night.

"She did WHAT!?"

And of course Gerald would react with surprise. How could one not? It was very much unlike Helga G. Pataki, what Arnold had accused her of. That, and there was also the fact that Gerald knew Arnold was _not _one to lie, especially about something so serious.

"She told me she loved me, that she wrote poems about me, and the like." He paused after that, obviously a little shaken by what was to follow. "Then she kissed me."

Gerald stared wide-eyed and unblinking for a moment, and then shook his head while uttering a "mm mm mm" in that disapproving sort of way.

"Did you tell her off?" He asked, a little hopeful even.

Arnold hesitated for a moment, before slim shoulders rose and fell.

"Not exactly. We both agreed to kind of..pretend it never happened."

Gerald breathed a sigh of relief, and sucked an obnoxiously loud, yet thoughtful suck on the straw of his chocolate milk, contemplating all Arnold had said before opting to speak.

"Well that's good then. Forget about it, Arnold. She's crazy, everyone knows it."

Strangely enough, Arnold fought back the urge to speak against that statement, since he knew Helga wasn't crazy, A little hostile, maybe. But the way he saw it, she had many things to hide, and a reputation to protect. It was only natural one would be so vicious on the outside. But still…_Helga_? Were his feelings.._changing_?

"I don't know Gerald. I can't seem to stop thinking about her. Do you think maybe…" He was about to finish, but Gerald cut him off quickly.

"NO, no. Don't even say it, Arnold. It isn't possible. She's made your life hell for the last four years. It would be like hell freezing over."

So the words weren't said, but the sentiment was implied, and Arnold laughed a little nervously as he stood and gathered the scraps of his lunch for the garbage.

"You're right. I'm just being stupid. She hates me, just like she always did"

But as the two friends made their way to the exit of the cafeteria, a small pang of hurt struck Arnold in his chest when he tried to convince himself that Helga indeed hated him.

It struck him so bad, in fact, that he didn't even notice their mutual friend walking close by, who had also previously lingered closer, to hear that interesting story Arnold had to tell.

Oh wouldn't they all _love _to hear this one.

* * *

_- -fin chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_i do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. those belong to Craig Bartlett and Nickelodeon. but i did write the story._

_thank you for all the review responses. they made me fluttery warm :) enjoy the next chapter. this story is most fun to write x)  
_

- - -

**Truth****  
**

_chapter two  
_

•- **-- --- --- --- --- -- -**•

**-**-**x**x**S**er_e_**ni**ty

- - -

* * *

While passing behind the table of Arnold and Gerald at lunch, Sid wasn't positive, but he thought he caught wind of an exchange involving Arnold and a girl.

Now, at nine and ten years old, information involving any such exchange was like _gold_. It was such a rarity to see a couple in elementary school, and each of the sexes still had "cooties".

This of course excludes the brief interlude between Arnold and Lila, since Lila was probably the first girl to win over the young hearts of many of the males at P.S 118.

But this hadn't been Lila. Sid knew that for sure. But he couldn't very well get close enough to listen in, and he also knew that Arnold probably wouldn't share that information with him. There was a certain way boys spoke among friends, and among their best friends. Arnold was using particularly hushed tones in order to keep out prying ears, prying ears much like Sid's.

So as inconspicuously as possible, the tiny form plopped himself and his lunch tray down at an empty table only a few feet from the one the two shared, and was in time enough to hear the utterance of _"she kissed me"._

Sid's eyes widened, and a fork was paused halfway in its journey to the bigmouth's big mouth. Kiss? But _who_?

Unfortunately for him, just as a name was mentioned, a crowd of chattering girls pranced by the space separating the two tables and the voices of the two other boys were drowned out. He inwardly cursed to himself, and dared a glance over his shoulder, just in time to see Arnold and Gerald make their way out of the cafeteria.

"Drats" He muttered, disappointed only for a moment before his youthfully devious mind developed the most diabolical of schemes. But he didn't want to be so quick to resort to such underhanded tactics.

He waited until later, when he was out on the playground after school with Stinky and Harold to discuss his findings, and the possible people. And also waited until his friends mocked him and accused him of lying to decide he was going to follow through with aforementioned plan to get Arnold to spill.

"So let me get this straight. Ya say ya heard Arnold say a girl kissed him. But you didn't hear who?" Stinky asked while a hand stroked his lengthy chin idly.

"S'right. I tried to make it out, but it got really noisy, and before I could even ask any of them, they were already gone" Came Sid's reply, as he dangled upside down from the monkey bars. Stinky was still lost in thought. It was a tad bit of processing for him to do, as was the same with Harold, who stood perched against the side of the monkey bars with arms firm across his chest.

"But Arnold's never had a girlfriend before, unless you count Lila. But he still says that they both don't—_like like_ each other." Harold quoted, and Stinky nodded.

"Methinks you just made it up to pull a funny one." He said, and Harold nodded while donning that characteristic sour look of his. Sid swelled for a moment, but then settled after a frustrated grunt was given to display his aggravation.

"I'm telling you I heard it. Arnold was kissed by a _girl_. I know it. I'll prove it. And I'll find out who, _and _I'll do it so he's the one that tells you all." With this declaration, Sid flipped from the monkey bars and landed square on his feet, his arms upheld triumphantly, while his two other friends just looked on boredly.

"Whatever you say, Sid. Whatever you say."

- - -

When Friday night rolled around at last, the five familiar friends all gathered at Arnold's house, as was tradition, for their monthly sleep over. Here they'd proceed to _attempt _to stay up all night eating pizza, playing cards, and exchanging stories about each other and all else that they knew.

It was at this particular party that Sid set his brilliant plan into motion. Amid a quiet moment, while the five enjoyed their third slice of pizza that night, the smallest of the group wormed his way into the center of their circle, and announced so haughtily: "I say we play truth or dare!"

There was a moment of silence as the others regarded their friend curiously, as well as with a significant lack of interest, until finally Gerald broke the silence with a resounding _"pfff"_

"What are we? Girls?" He asked, and the others chuckled, much to the aggravation of Sid.

"No! Truth or dare is a manly game! Only the bravest of the brave can play it. What's the matter, Gerald? What have _you _got to hide that you don't want anyone else to know?" The youth then retaliated, smiling slyly and leaning into his cool-keeping friend.

Gerald eyed him through a still uninterested half lidded gaze, and scoffed once again.

"I aint got nothin' to hide. I just think the games for girls, or babies."

"Well, why don't we play it anyway? It's just a game. If Sid wants to play it, then I say we should." Came the ever-peacekeeping answer of Arnold, which drew a wide grin from Sid as he backed off.

"Yeah, yeah. See? Arnold's got the right idea."

And though it took them both a while, Stinky and Harold finally smartened up, and realized just _why _Sid wanted to play so bad. If either of them possessed any level of intelligence higher than what they both had, they wouldn't really have given Sid the credit for the idea, as it was foolish, and wrought with terrible clichés. But since it was Stinky and Harold, they both leaned in anxiously, and appeared suddenly interested in the proposal of truth or dare.

Defeated, Gerald sat besides his best friend, and sighed exasperatedly while bringing his arms over his chest.

"Alright. Who's gonna get this ball rollin' then.?" He questioned, obviously agitated.

"I will! Harold, Truth or dare?" Stinky chimed, and Harold snapped dare right away, before quickly changing to truth. "Hm..Alright..So you say you like Patty..Do you.._like like_ her?" With the question there was a hush, and four pairs of eyes widened as a flustered Harold struggled over his response.

"Did I say truth!? Heh..I meant dare! " He chuckled nervously, while attempting to save himself. But Sid quickly intervened.

"That's not how were playing. You can't wuss out of an answer, Harold, just because you like Patty."

The pudgy boy looked furious, and his brows knit low on his head at the betrayal. He suddenly wished Sid had come up with any other idea than this one.

"FINE, Yes I like like Patty. There happy?" He blurted, hands shielding his face to hide the redness, both from his embarrassment as well as his anger.

And an uproar commenced. The others laughed as if it were the funniest thing they heard. Imagine, a big oaf like Harold harboring _feelings _for a _girl_.

"Okay guys, okay. Let's leave him alone now." Sid quieted, though he was still laughing as he spoke. "Besides, there's someone else here who we can taunt."

Another curious hush befell the four, and Sid continued.

"I heard that Arnold had a little fling over the summer that he never told any of us about."

If a silence could've been any more awkward, it probably wasn't possible. Arnold blinked, stunned for a moment, and then looked at Gerald, who returned the look with an obvious _"I have no idea, it wasn't me"_ glance.

Sid chuckled evilly, and raised an accusatory finger at him. "It's true! I heard it. You were _kissed _by a_ girl_!"

Gasps sounded and Stinky scratched his head.

"Is it true, Arnold?"

And amazingly, Arnold kept his cool. His own half lidded gaze was upon the scheming Sid, and he folded his arms confidently across his chest.

"We are playing a game, are we not? And this game has rules. Is that your question, Sid?" Good, good. Get him to say yes, and then Arnold would just answer dare the rest of the night. It was a full proof plan.

Unfortunately, Sid had seen this coming, and was fully prepared to counter it. He smiled an equally calm sort of smile.

"Yep. Were you kissed by a girl?"

No hesitation. "Yep."

More gasps. And even though they started in with their questions, Sid remained as calm and composed as ever.

"Alright, alright. Give the man some air. As Arnold pointed out, there _are _rules to this game. So let's continue, shall we?" But he sent his friend a sinister look, one that clearly stated _"I have you where I want you_." And the game commenced.

Then it was Arnold's turn again, after all had their own turn. As expected, the boy answered dare, as to avoid any more truth's that would cause him to destroy Helga's reputation. He felt confident that they'd all soon become bored of this game, and they'd move on to something better, and once again he could forget what he had been worrying about for some time.

Fat chance.

Sid grinned coyly, and stood, slinking with all the craftiness of a snake around his prey.

"Dare you say? Alright, I'll give you a dare." He circled Arnold, and paused in front of him. Arnold rose to face him, and thus meet his challenge. "Arnold, I dare you….._to tell me who kissed you_!"

And so the third round of surprises went up. Arnold staggered back and flopped on the pillow he was sitting on when he felt his knees go weak. "_Oh no.._" He thought, his mind panicking, racing for a way out of this. He couldn't tell him who it was, he just couldn't. They'd be absolutely merciless.

"I..I can't" He squeaked, while trying to keep his cool, but before he could even defend himself anymore, Sid pounced and swooped in like a vulture.

"But we all made Harold tell. We can't treat you special, now can we? The game has _rules _you know." He snickered coldly, while wagging that accusatory finger in Arnold's face. The boy's eyes followed it for a moment, a look of sheer panic and hurt across his otherwise innocent features.

And at last he sighed a defeated sigh and knocked that hand to the side, sitting up and slouching forward all the while.

"Fine." He muttered miserably, his eyes not meeting anyone's. "It was Helga."

* * *

_- -fin chapter 2  
_


End file.
